Sango's Confession
by Sesshoumarusmate214
Summary: Sango loves him. Yet he doesn't know it. She must tell him or not tell him at all. She goes to finally pours his heart out to him. Oneshot. San/Mir. R*R. Shortshot


**Sango's Confession**

It was a good day for the group. They manage to collect two shards. The sun wasn't too hot and the gang stopped so they can have lunch. They was pretty tired and wanted to rest. Not without sitting the hanyou of course. Everyone was at silence and resting from the battle they fought. Soon the fire was set and the food was cooking. No ramen today for the hanyou since the miko has to go back home and stock up on supplies.

The taijiya was feeling rather distant for the past couple of days. Everyone was wondering why she was so silent. When she looks at Miroku speaking and groping women she doesn't even get mad or anything. Just turn on her heel and walk away. Kagome wasn't stupid, she could tell that she has something on her mind and it looks like that she needed to tell Miroku.

The houshi stook up excusing himself and walking out of the clearing and into the forest. This was the perfect time for the taijiya to following him and tell him what's really on her mind. She follows him a short distance away into another clearing. There she sees him sitting indian style with his hands on his knees, meditating. She didn't want to bother him while he meditated but she really need to get the weight lifted off of her chest. She cleared her throat as she steps into the clearing.

"Um...Miroku?"

He opens his eyes to look at her when she cleared his throat. "Yes Sango? What's wrong?"

"I...um...see..."

"If there's something you need to tell me Sango you know you can. It appears to be something serirous for you to disturb my meditation."

"Um...oh yes...sorry about that."

"Don't be. You want to tell me something that is important. Come, have a seat."

She walked over and took a seat besides him and stare at the grass of a moment. "Yes it is important."

"Then tell me what it is." Miroku then was a bit concerned for his love.

"Well...you see...I've been thinking and sorting out a few things for the past few weeks."

"So you've been holding whatever you wanted to tell me for the past few weeks?"

"Yes." She was studying the grass more and more, making it look interesting.

"Ok." He relaxes a bit and shifts. "Tell me what it is that's pulling the weight on you."

"Miroku..." she really wants to tell him that she loves him. That he means the world to her, and that's everything. She wanted to tell him that she's sick of the flirting the groping the question about bearing his children. She was the one who wanted his children. She raised her head and looks at him straight in the eye and said those three magical words. "I love you."

"What?' She loves him. She actually loves him. Her? Sango? "I...I...wha?"

"Miroku I loved her every since that day at the lake. Every since that you asked me to bear your children. But in the back on my mind I knew that you would not keep your promise. That you would keep womanizing and asking women to bear your children. In fact...you should be asking me those questions. I want to be the one to bear your children. I want to be the _only _ one you can hang around. You should stop with all the groping and grow up Miroku. You have a girl that actually _ loves _you. Not just an infactuation. You mean so much to me Miroku...I love you." There. It was out.

Shocked was a huge understatement for Miroku. She poured her heart out to him. She told him how she truly felt for him. _Him_. A lechorous houshi. He was bother relieved and happy that the woman he loves more than anything trely loves him. He took a deep breath as he stares into the teary eyes of his love. For he had the same feelings as well.

"Sango...you don't know how honoured and relieved I am to hear you say that. Those are the most wonderful words I had ever heard from you. For I love you too. As long I can remember that day I too love you. More than you ever know. I want to make you happy Sango and if that means to stop the womanizing and groping, then I will do it." He said as he pulled her into a loving embrace which she gladly accepts with tears running down her cheeks. The man she truly loves, loves her back.

They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes untile they brought their lips together in a serring kiss. They wrapped their arms around again and engaged in a joyous love making. They poured their feelings into every action they did. Every kiss, touch, and stroke was made with the love they both share. After their love making they sat against the tree in each other's arms staring at the sun. They shared one last kiss before standing up and slowly walking to camp holding hands.

Love does have a way to show itself.


End file.
